Burning With More Than Revenge
by SailorLucinda
Summary: A "Tomorrow when the war began" fanfiction. What Homer and Fi get up to when Ellie is stalking Lee.


_This is me taking a break from working on my SailorMoon stuff._

_It's a fanfiction based on a scene in the Tomorrow When the War Began series. In the book Burning For Revenge (thus the title), Ellie is stalking Lee while he cheats on her, Kevin is on sentry and I figured that Homer and Fi would not be sitting inside playing cards. So, here's what they were really doing. ;)_

_I own nothing._

**Burning With More than Revenge**

I didn't know where anyone else was. I didn't care. There was only one person I was looking for.

I found her in Ellie's grandmother's bedroom. She was lying on the bed, lazily flipping through an old Woman's Day magazine. Her back was to me, legs swinging in the air and she was humming a song I didn't recognize.

It was a very innocent situation, and yet I had never found her sexier than she was at that moment.

I walked forwards to the bed, unsure if she knew I was there, although she seemed to have already known.

"Homer?" she asked, without moving her eyes away from the article she was reading.

"Yes?" I replied, sitting down on the bed next to her. She closed the magazine, pushed it aside and sat up, facing me. Her big blue eyes seemed to yearn for something – they were glowing with desire.

"Do you love me?" she asked. Her eyes scanned me, searching for the truth that I knew I couldn't deny her. I had been burning with the temptation to confess for quite some time and she had given me my chance.

I cupped her creamy cheek with my hand and pulled her closer to me, her lips just a whisper away from mine.

"Yes, Fi," I said. "I love you."

I closed the gap between our lips with a kiss. She returned it, pressing hard against my lips with her own and gently tasting me with her tongue. I opened my mouth and she took the opportunity to explore every inch of me. My arms wrapped around her and I pulled her closer to me. The kiss deepened as my hands began to explore her neck, her shoulders, her back, her bum. She moaned into me as I massaged her. My finger traced the hem of her jeans, and slowly slipped beneath, brushing against her panties.

All the while she clung to me, pressing into my chest. Under our thin shirts I could feel her nipples harden as she moaned again.

The sensation was overwhelming. We both know where it was going and neither of us dared to stop. We had both wanted it for such a long time. Finally, we had our chance.

Fi's hands moved from clutching onto my shirt to being underneath it. Our lips parted briefly as she lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it onto the floor, and then I did the same to hers. I was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. I lowered her down onto the bed and began to kiss her a bit more playfully than I had been. My lips made contact with hers in various places, our tongues wrestled while 

my hand caressed her breast. Her hands were wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer, and her hips ground in to mine.

My other hand had begun to undo her belt when, all of a sudden, the door burst open. I jumped up in shock, as did Fi, who hastily grabbed a pillow to cover her chest.

"Kevin," I yelled, seeing the lanky tosser standing in the doorway. "What the fuck? You're on sentry for another two hours!"

"So you decided to take the opportunity to have sex with Fi?" he teased. He shut up quickly, though, when a pillow landed square on his nose.

"Nice shot, sweetie," I cheered. Fi squeaked out a 'thanks' before recovering her shirt from the floor.

"What do you want, Kevin?" I barked as Fi handed me my shirt.

"Not me. Ellie. Something happened, man. She's pretty badly roughed up and she wants Fi."

Fi sighed and stood up. She walked over to the doorway, stopped, and turned to me.

"Why us, Homer?" she asked. "Why are _we_ always interrupted?"

I slipped my T-shirt over my head and stood.

"Because we aren't main characters," I replied.

"Well, she said. "When all of this is over I plan to write a very strongly worded letter to Mr. John Marsden."

I walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's my girl," I praised, before following her out.

_R&R or you'll get no more._


End file.
